An application server controller can install applications in an application server which is having an Open Service Gateway initiative (OSGi) framework as the execution environment. The application server controller can install applications in the application server via a network. Some examples of the network include Local Area Network (LAN), Wireless LAN (WLAN). At any time during execution of the application (or runtime of the OSGi framework), some error can occur at the application server. Errors occurring at the application server can be generated as framework exceptions/exceptions. Some examples of these exceptions include BundleException, InvalidSyntaxException and DeploymentException. The errors that occurs at the application server needs to be reported to the application server controller. This helps the application server controller to take necessary actions and to stop sending unnecessary network messages to the application (in the application server).
In light of the above discussion, there is a need of a method and system for providing an asynchronous error notification from an application server to an application server controller.